


Childhood Doll

by taeensugaa97



Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeensugaa97/pseuds/taeensugaa97
Summary: This is a poem I wrote about life through the eyes of a doll. It follows the thought of herself and the world around her as she wonders when her owner will return to take her from the toy box.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Childhood Doll

>   
> Here I am, once again,  
> crammed in a small toy box.  
> It’s pink, old, and very dark  
> and my roommates are scattered Lego blocks.
> 
> The woodwork in here is itchy,  
> When my back rubs against the wood,   
> My lacey dress gets caught on pricks,   
> And it does not feel so good.
> 
> Your other toys are old now  
> but that’s too bad for them.   
> I’ll always be pretty as porcelain,  
> With a sparkle in my gems.
> 
> I really miss the sunlight,  
> and the colors in your room.  
> Or the time we went to outer space,  
> On a poster that read “Zoom”.
> 
> I don’t know where you’ve gone, though,   
> it has been awfully long.   
> Since I’ve been outside the toy box  
> to play games or sing a song.
> 
> I’ve mastered all the linework  
> and patterns in this box.  
> There are swirls and hearts, flowers and whirls,  
> even a small, shy fox.
> 
> Then finally, it opens,  
> and sunlight hits my eyes.  
> I crane my head to see you,  
> and what to my surprise?
> 
> You’re no longer small now,  
> with pigtails long and brown.  
> Instead, you’re tall and older,  
> with some lipstick and a gown.
> 
> In your arms, I end up,  
> With you sitting up against the wall,   
> Your makeup’s smeared, your hair a mess,   
> As loads of tears just fall.
> 
> It feels like an eternity,   
> You hold me to your breast.  
> You sob and cry until it’s dark,  
> And with a kiss to my cheek, I’m back inside the chest.
> 
> How much time has passed, friend,  
> since we sat down just to chat?  
> When did you put me down last?  
> What happened to all of that?
> 
> Again the toy box opens,   
> Oh, I’ve missed you so, so much!   
> But you scoop me up in just one hand,  
> For in the other, a baby you clutch.
> 
> I look directly at the girl,  
> Whose eyes are full of wonder,  
> You hold me close, I feel her breath,  
> And now I belong to only her.
> 
> I look at you right afterward,  
> a woman, like your Mother.   
> You’re stunning now, what did I miss?  
> What memories were made with others?
> 
> Well, no matter what I missed then,  
> I’ll keep the past in mind.  
> Whenever you want a memory recalled,  
> in this toy box, you’ll know what to find.
> 
> The years, they pass so smooth now,   
> As I kiss the toy box goodbye.   
> Your daughter is now my new best friend,  
> I comfort her when she cries.
> 
> I feel as though not much has changed,  
> Bringing happiness is my fate,  
> Until your daughter had a party,  
> On the day that she turned eight.
> 
> A party’s in full swing now,   
> On this bright and sunny day.   
> Kids are running, full of life,   
> In her arms, I’m on display.
> 
> Another girl approaches,  
> A doll clutched in her hands.   
> She looks different, even newer,  
> Made for plastic from foreign lands.
> 
> “Is that your doll?” The young girl asks.   
> Her eyes filled up with attitude.  
> Next thing I know, I’m hidden away,  
> And your daughter is in a bad mood.
> 
> Now I’m stuck on a table,  
> Sitting all alone, I view.   
> She opens gifts, and run around,  
> ‘Til she runs and trips to soon.
> 
> She hits the table where I’m placed,  
> It shakes, I wobble slight.   
> I fall down and towards the ground.   
> To catch me, you tried with all your might.
> 
> Your daughter runs beside me,  
> Tears are on her face.   
> She tells you “Mom, I’m sorry!”   
> Because my arms all over the place.
> 
> After that, I’m brought inside the house.   
> And set inside your room.   
> You leave me before a mirror,  
> And myself I get to view.
> 
> I’m no longer pretty,  
> My dress is old and dusty,  
> My arm is missing, my gems now dim,  
> And lately, I’ve felt rusty.
> 
> Despite the love you’ve shown me,   
> I can’t keep up with today.  
> Your daughter is ashamed of me,  
> And would’ve stopped playing with me anyway.
> 
> I sit upon your dresser then,  
> My arm in pieces beside me.   
> You say you’ll fix it, but you never do.  
> I know, I know, you’re busy.
> 
> Ages passed, it felt like that,  
> As I sit here patiently.   
> Until you finally pick me up,  
> You have a surprise for me.
> 
> Next thing I know, I’m all dolled up,  
> My dress is cleaned and new.  
> My arm is glued back up in place,  
> And my gems all sparkle too.
> 
> We’re in the car, driving somewhere now,  
> Beside your girl I sit.  
> We pull up to a facility,  
> We’re here to make a visit.
> 
> We go inside and make our way,  
> To a door at the end of the hall.   
> We step right in, and what do I see,  
> But a woman, straight and tall.
> 
> She’s on the bed and sitting there,  
> Old, but beautiful too.   
> Then I realize something quick,  
> That woman looks just like you.
> 
> I’m passed from hand to hand,   
> Until I finally land in hers.   
> She looked at me, I look back,  
> And I hear amazing words.
> 
> “Mom, we wanted to give this to you.  
> Since you’ve been so sick in bed.  
> I know you always loved the dress,  
> And the gems upon her head.”
> 
> Your mother beams and holds me close,   
> I feel so warm in her embrace.   
> She thanks you and your daughter too,  
> And says “There are more memories to make.”   
> 


End file.
